My Boy
by GagReelGeek
Summary: Booth and Parker fluff! I was told it's a sweet story from my beta so lets see whatcha think! K


My Boy

**Disclaimer –**** I don't own Bones. As stated before that privilege belongs to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson and FOX. Also the song belongs to Elvis!**

**A/N –**** Alrighty then. My mum has gotten me into Elvis songs. Sad I know but I can't help it, I love the music from the 20's to well 50's then a little bit from each decade from 60's to present day. Some people, definitely around my age might find it pathetic of cheesy but I do like Elvis singing, he's got a good voice and good songs. So I recently bought the new album out and when I heard this song I instantly thought of Booth and Parker/Rebecca. Just sounded quite similar and it inspired me to write this.**

**Oh also I have purchased the new Kathy Reichs book, 'Bones to Ashes' and I'm on Chapter 23 as I type this, awesome book! If this fanfic sucks I apologize, kind of spur of the moment but I'll do my best. Oh also the song lyrics are posted at the end. Oh and finally I'd like to dedicate this to my good friend Erica who's as huge a Bones, B/B shipper, Emily & David fan as I am and she always give me such positve feedback on my stories'! **

With his back leaning up against the headboard Seeley Booth looked over at the form of his sleeping son. Deciding Parker wouldn't be waking anytime soon he placed the storybook from his hands and onto the nightstand next to the bed. He got up and quietly made his way to the bedroom door, slipping out pulling the door behind him when he heard a soft, sleep clouded voice calling out to him "Daddy?"

Turning back around he saw Parker sitting upright in his bed, his soft blonde hair all ruffled up and sleep still washed over his face "Yeah Bub?"

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he asked innocently "Why don't you and Mommy live together?" Startled by the suddenness of his question Booth walked over and sat next to Parker "What makes you ask that?" Looking up at he replied, " In class we had to write about our home lives, how many brothers and sisters we have, what out bedrooms look like. Everyone else only had one bedroom, one house. Both their parents lived together. Johnny said I was weird."

Sighing he picked Parker up and pulled him up close to him, resting back onto the headboard "You see grown ups are really complicated. Sometimes we can love each other lots and lots like your Mom and I love you, but then sometimes it doesn't last and you don't love each other like you use to anymore". Looking down at Parker he noticed the sadness in his face, before he got to ask what's wrong Parker spoke " Does that mean that you and Mommy might not love me anymore someday".

Realising the wrong way his words were taken he quickly scooped Parker onto his lap, facing him "No! Your Mom and I would never, ever stop loving you ok Bub?" Parker nodded, looking less worried when he suddenly frowned "Daddy why didn't you and Mommy still live together? Then I could see you all the time".

"Well you see your Mommy and I wouldn't have been very happy. If I lived with you and your Mom at your house there might be lots and lots of yelling and your Mommy wouldn't like to have me there when her friend Drew is around see." Smiling he added "Trust me, it's a lot easier like this. Then I get to have you all to myself". Parker smiled and asked, "So you're not going to leave?" Seeing the confused look on his fathers face he quickly added "Johnny said that you'd marry another pretty lady and have more children and wouldn't want me anymore, that'd your forget me and move away."

Firmly he replied, "I'm not going anywhere Bub! Don't listen to what that Johnny says to you ok? He's just trying to make you sad and it's working isn't it?" Parker nodded and Booth stood up and pulled the covers back "Now try and get some sleep, don't want you to be too tired for school tomorrow".

Parker jumped in under the covers and kissed Booth goodnight. Again he quietly went to leave the room, as he reached the door Parker quietly said "Daddy, I think you should ask Doctor Bones to marry you. She's really really smart and then she wouldn't have to be lonely at Christmas". He smiled and replied, "We'll see. How about we asked her to spend Christmas with us anyways". He listened out for a reply but was met but a soft snore coming out from under the covers. Closing the door behind him Booth thought over what Parker had just asked and thought 'That's my boy'.

THE END!

My Boy – Elvis Presley

You're sleeping son, I know  
But, really, this can't wait  
I wanted to explain  
Before it GETS too late  
For your mother and me  
Love has finally died  
This is no happy home  
But God knows how I've tried

Because you're all I have, my boy  
You are my life, my pride, my joy  
And if I stay, I stay because of you, my boy

I know it's hard to understand  
Why did we ever start?  
We're more like strangers now  
Each acting out a part  
I have laughed, I have cried  
I have lost every game  
Taken all I can take  
But I'll stay here just the same

Because you're all I have, my boy  
You are my life, my pride, my joy  
And if I stay, I stay because of you, my boy

Sleep on, you haven't heard a word  
Perhaps it's just as well  
Why spoil your little dreams  
Why put you through the hell  
Life is no fairytale  
As one day you will know  
But now you're just a child  
I'll stay here and watch you grow

Because you're all I have, my boy  
You are my life, my pride, my joy  
And if I stay, I stay because of you, my boy

**A/N –**** Ok what do ya think? It's not my best but it's was a spur of the moment thing as I said. Also I'm sorry but I couldn't help but throw a little B/B in at the end. R&R**


End file.
